So Dense
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: A pre-sequel to Requiem For a Dream on how Erza and Lucy got together after the Tower of Heaven. A one-shot. Lots of fluff and cuteness XD


**A/N: This is going to be a one-shot. I was going to have this part of one of my stories 'Requiem For a Dream', but decided against it. So...just a one shot. :D Enjoy it or not, please love it, for my sake :3**

Lucy's feelings was all over the place. She was angry, she was helpless, she was weak, she was confused, and she was enraged. She felt like she had forsaken the friendship she had with Erza. She couldn't do anything to stop Erza from being kidnapped.

These people claimed to be Erza's old friends, and kidnapped her and left. And Lucy swore that they said the Tower of Heaven. _What is the Tower of Heaven? Is that where she came from? And why was Erza so scared? Why couldn't I had done something? I should have done something._

Lucy and the others, along with Juvia who decided to crash, arrived at the tower of heaven. They then meet Erza soon after, who was raining hell on the soldiers that had put up a resistance against them.

After some, or a lot of convincing, Erza revealed her shocking past, her life as a slavery, a child who lost everything. Her friends, her eye, their trust. Her only salvation was Fairy Tail, a temporary Freedom that a man named Jellal had declared.

It took another load of convincing to let Lucy and the others to help Erza fight for her freedom and for her friends.

After giving in, the mages split up, Lucy with Juvia, Gray to find Natsu who had ran off with fire in his mouth, Simon going after Sho who had casted Erza into his magical card.

Lucy wanted to go after Sho, but she lost sight of him, and Juvia was talking about meeting the expectation of Gray, and beating her love rival, which, regrettably, was Lucy.

Lucy had to numerously tell her that she's not interested in Gray…that she may have feelings for someone else, but she's still trying to figure it out.

After the fight Lucy and Juvia had with one of the assassins, in which they won by working together, they were completely drained. Lucy wanted to get back up, but found that she couldn't…she wanted to move, to make sure that Erza was okay, that the others was okay. But she could not move.

Sometimes later, the people who were 'old' friends of Erza started dragging Lucy and Juvia out of the tower and found themselves in a boat. Everyone but Natsu, Erza and Simon was on the boat and Natsu, Erza, and Simon was still at the tower.

Lucy wanted to go back and help, but she was held back by Gray and Juvia. She felt weak, guilty, she never felt so…invalid about her strength of power.

And when she saw the Etherion light shooting down on the tower, Lucy was appalled, anguished with the fact that Lucy was not fighting by side by side with Erza…she should've been there with her. Erza should not be fighting alone…although Natsu is…was with her.

They now landed at the shore. Everybody was depressed, exposed to the aching feeling of having lost someone. Lucy felt heavy, inferior, and angry at herself.

"Hey look." Gray exclaimed, with a surprised tone in his voice, pointing in one direction of the shore.

Everybody followed his glaze and found two people. Lucy immediately knew who it was.

Lucy ran forward, screaming her name with elated happiness.

Lucy jumped into Erza's arms with tears in her eyes.

…

Erza's old friends had just left after the victory at the Tower of Heaven, and the Fairy Tail mages decided to stay one more night before going home. And Lucy saw this a chance to talk to Erza about her feelings, if it was true, if she really love her.

Lucy found Erza on the balcony, gazing at the sunset setting down at the horizon. Lucy stood there, watching the beauty that was in front of her, her posture, her scarlet hair…this is what Lucy would define perfect.

"Erza." Lucy spoke, now wanting to get the attention of the redhead.

Erza jumped as she turned around, seeing Lucy standing behind her.

"Lucy! I did not notice you there."

Lucy chuckled. "I know. I've been standing her for like 5 minutes. What's on your mind?" Lucy could tell that there's something on her mind that's troubling her.

Erza sighed and looked back at the horizon. "Just…just about…" Erza couldn't say it, she had a lot on her mind. Jellal…Simon…Tower of Heaven, her friends….too many emotions all at once.

Lucy studies Erza, thinking if it wasn't the good time to tell her the feelings she had for the redhead. _Shit, why is my heart racing!? Why Erza has to be so damn pretty?_

"Want to talk about it?" Lucy offered.

"I'll be fine." Erza smiled.

Lucy didn't buy it. She knew that Erza was having problems with her feelings. And she wanted to help her.

"Then let me stay here with you."

Erza looked back at Lucy with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lucy sighed and walked next to Erza and gazed out onto the setting horizon. "You have stuff on your mind, so I want to help you when you need it. So I stay here when you're ready."

Erza softly chuckled. "You're persistence."

"I have my own reasons."

"Care to elaborate?" Erza smiled.

Lucy gulped. She wasn't expecting Erza to ask these questions. "They're…personal."

"Personal?" Erza raised her eyebrows at Lucy. "Do tell."

Lucy sweatdropped. She figured that Erza would like to know…considering her habit of looking through her belongings. "It's personal for a reason."

Erza wanted to know, she also believes in respect, so she let it go.

"Anyway, Lucy, this place was fun, don't you think?" Erza asked, changing the topic.

"Hmm…I guess it was fun. There was…something that I wanted to do…but it was wait another time." Lucy murmured.

Erza blinked. "What was it that you wanted to do? I can help you do whatever you wanted before we leave."

"Oh…" Lucy nervously laughed. "The thing is…that I can do it anytime. It's just that I can't do. I don't have enough confidence." _What am I saying?!_

"What is it that you want to do?" Erza was becoming more curious by the minute.

Lucy begun to sweat bullets. _Did I say too much?_ "I-I…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah…no. It's just that…I'm going to bed. Good night." Lucy hastily said, and attempted to exit the room in a hurry. But Erza was in the way with a frown on her face.

"And I can see that you have something on your mind. You can tell me."

Lucy sighed. "Fine. Then you tell me what's going on in your head, then I'll tell you."

Erza gulped at that. "Well…"

"You used to have feeling for Jellal before he became evil. Do you still have feelings for him?" Lucy guessed that it was the case.

"Even if that was the case, he's dead. So it doesn't matter."

"It matters. It matters a whole lot! It can affect you, like how Jellal is affecting you right now!" Lucy retorted, raising her voice a little.

Erza was taken aback from Lucy's change of attitude. Lucy didn't mean to raise her voice, but she was frustrated now.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. But I have to go." Lucy quickly said as she walked around Erza, not giving her a chance to speak as she walked out of them room.

Erza was left the room in silence with confusion on her face.

…

Lucy felt guilty about what she had said to Erza. She wanted to tell her…but she didn't. She chickened out. A sign of weakness…

Lucy and the rest of the team was on their way back to their guild in an awkward silence…mostly between Erza and Lucy. Natsu and Gray had been fighting most of the time.

Lucy's heart was skyrocketing. When you have a person that you may potentially have a crush on, your heart skips a beat. Erza was unsure and debating within herself, whether she should talk to Lucy about why she was on the edge yesterday.

 _It's now or never._ Erza stops Lucy in her tracks by tapping her shoulder, causing her to stop. Luckily for Erza, the boys did not notice and kept walking forward while glaring at each other.

"Lucy. Tell me, what's wrong."

Lucy huffed. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Lucy stalled, knowing that Erza wanted to continue their talk from earlier.

"About you. You seems really…distracted and conflicted."

 _Good observation, Sherlock._ Lucy thought. "Yes…well it just that I have a lot on my mind." Lucy slowly stated.

"You said that last night. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Lucy clenched her fists. "It's just that I…may or may not have…um…" Lucy couldn't say it, the lack of confidence maybe?

"May or may not? Keep going." Erza urged.

Lucy wanted to run away. Her cheeks was red, almost the same color as Erza's hair. "I may or may not have feelings for someone."

"That's it?" Erza was expecting something much more…complicated, considering how her blonde friend was acting really weird, which is unlike her.

"Yes. Now can we go?" Lucy begged, almost wanting to beg on her knees.

"Who is it?" Erza asked, ignoring Lucy question.

Lucy tensed. "Who?…well, that's personal." Lucy slowly spoke.

Erza wanted to know. She wanted to help Lucy, who seems to be struggling with it, and also, she just wanted to know.

"Lucy. Tell me, so I can help. I want to help you."

Lucy sighed deeply. "Fine! Can it wait at least till we…get back to the guild."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

Lucy made a nervous laugh. "Mostly because I want some privacy. Plus Natsu and Gray are spying on us right now."

Erza raised her eyebrows before looking to where they were headed. Natsu and Gray was hiding indiscreetly behind a tree.

Erza sighed in disappointment. "Alright. Then let's go back to the guild."

Lucy sighed of relief. She escaped…for now. But she would have to tell her eventually…that she may or may now like her.

...

What Lucy was expecting once they got back to the guild was Erza immediately asking her questions, but instead she stayed quiet, entranced by how the new guild looked, how it looked completely different.

As much as she was surprised, Lucy wondered why Erza had not asked her any questions yet, but also thought that it was her chance to run away…as least for the night.

For some reason, Erza was distracted…making Lucy wonder what was making her distracted, but decided that it her chance to run away, back to her apartment in a frenzy.

Couple minutes later after Lucy bolted out of the guild, Erza snapped out of her reverie and decided it was time to ask Lucy.

She looks around and could not find Lucy… _Did she run away?_

"Mira. Where's Lucy?" Erza called out to the barmaid who was serving some booze.

"She left in a frenzy." Mira replied, smiling as she served some booze to some of her customers.

Erza sighed. She ran out of the guild. Her destination? Lucy's apartment.

…

5 minutes later, Erza found herself in front of Lucy's apartment, and the lights were still on.

Erza debated if she should knock or not…or just bust through the door…

In the end, Erza decided to picklock the door, and let herself in. After locking the door behind her, she slowly saunters to where to blonde would be.

Erza finds Lucy at her desk, and she looked conflicted while she was writing on a piece of paper.

"I don't know what to do…" Lucy murmured as she was writing.

Erza was unsure of why Lucy was so conflicted.

"I don't know how to tell her…my feelings…that I love her." Lucy continued her murmurs.

This made Erza more curious. _She's gay?_

Lucy sighed and threw the pen down. "Erza Scarlet…how can I say that I love you?"

Erza choked on her breath, gaining the attention of Lucy, who turned around in a frenzy.

"What!? Erza! What are you doing here!?" Lucy stood quickly, blushing hard in the process.

Erza blushed in the process as well, as well because of the confession she was not expecting, she remained quiet.

Lucy started shaking with humiliation. "Please tell me you didn't hear anything." Lucy prayed her life that Erza did not hear anything.

"Ah…um…" Erza was speechless, and doesn't know what else to say. "I never knew you were gay."

Lucy hid her face in her hands. "Oh my god. Please just forget it!"

"Honestly, I don't think I can forget that." Erza blushed.

Lucy couldn't look Erza in the eyes, opting to hide behind her hands.

"Is this is why you've been distracted?" Erza asked through her blushing, recalling the events before they arrived at the guild.

Lucy only nodded, still hiding behind her face in her hands.

Erza sighed. _Why am I so tensed? Why is my heart racing? Is it because I receive a confession from a girl? Or is it Lucy in general? And why am I so tempted to bring Lucy in a hug?_

Following her temptation, Erza walks to Lucy and wrapped her arms around Lucy, hugging Lucy close.

Lucy was embarrassed, especially when Erza decided to hug her. _What does this mean? What's her answer? Does she like me back?_

"…Erza…what's…your answer?" Lucy timidly instituted.

Erza thought about it for a moment. The only thing that was going through her mind was how nice it felt, holding Lucy close to her, feeling her warmth, her touch. At that thought, her heart skyrocketed even higher.

 _Why am I so nervous?_ Erza thought.

Lucy deflated when Erza did not respond. She got rejected…then why is Erza still holding her tightly?

"Erza…?"

Erza realized that she was in a trance and responded with a hum.

"…What's your answer?"

Erza thought about it again… _My answer…Hmm…I wonder if…_

"Lucy, can you say it again?"

"Huh?" Lucy was perplexed now. She was expected either a yes or a no.

"Say that you love me." Erza pulled back to look Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy blushed and tried to step back, but Erza held her close, not letting her escape.

Resigning, Lucy sighed and looked Erza in the eyes with the most confidence that she could muster, which was not that much.

"Erza, I love you." Lucy stuttered.

Erza found her heart to skipping a beat or two at those words. She can't honestly tell if it was because it was a girl or because it's was Lucy that was confessing.

Erza could see Lucy visibly shaking from embarrassment, and her cheeks were red from blushing. Erza honestly though it was adorable.

"Say it again." Erza smirked.

Lucy caught her breath. "Umm…why?"

Erza leaned closer. "Because I love your voice."

Lucy gulped at their proximity. "…I…Love you."

 _Why am I so nervous?_ Erza stared Lucy in the eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of her…so was entranced.

"Erza, how long are we going to be like this?" Lucy inquired.

At first, Erza didn't know what she was talking about, but when she realized that she had been holding Lucy too close, she reluctantly lets go.

Erza and Lucy were now couple of inches from each other, leaving both of them blushing.

"You…you never gave me an answer…" Lucy murmured, looking down, too timid to look Erza in the eyes.

Erza blinked. _I thought I did…_ "…Lucy, I-I…" Erza gulped. _Why was this so hard?_ "I think…that I like you too." Erza couldn't breathe anymore, she taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

Lucy looked up with tears coming down her cheeks, which alarmed Erza greatly.

"Ah…I didn't mean to make you cry. Please hit me!" Erza bowed, willing to accept any punishments.

Lucy blinked before wiping her tears away. "No…I was just happy…"

Erza straightened herself up to look at Lucy who was smiling at her.

Erza was rigid. She was nervous. She didn't know what couples do…or anything for that matter. Hopefully Lucy knows.

"Umm…What's next?" Erza asked.

Lucy didn't want to take their newfound relationship too fast, knowing how clueless Erza is. "Can we….hug…or…kiss?" Lucy whispered the last part, half hoping that Erza heard it, and half hoping that Erza did not hear it.

Erza heard it loud and clear, and obliged by approaching Lucy and wrapping her in her arms. "Just one thing…how do we kiss?"

Lucy never been so embarrassed in her life.

 **A/N: Now...Tell me. What do you think of this one-shot? Please read my other stories, (How Long Had it Been?) (Requiem For a Dream) (It Was a Misunderstanding) All erlu, because they are simply awesome**

 **Please review and give me feedbacks... :3**


End file.
